


19该依赖吸乳器还是坚持人工操作

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 吸乳器，玩乳头射精，口交，双性





	19该依赖吸乳器还是坚持人工操作

孩子出生后新手母亲会面临许多挑战，比如花费大量时间去修复生产带来的损伤，零基础零经验的照顾孩子，以及哺乳。

Loki是恢复能力极强的霜巨人，又是优秀的魔法师，虽然生产时为了防止魔力因疼痛及激素紊乱而失控，会暂时限制魔法的使用，下体依旧会跟普通人一样造成轻微撕裂，但在两个女儿呱呱落地后，只需施展一个初级的治愈咒语，身体便会恢复如初。

照顾孩子的问题都可以用魔法解决——除了女儿因未知的原因哭叫不停时，Loki会选择把Thor揪过来应对，他可舍不得让他的小公主们强行进入睡眠。事实上Thor也乐在其中，恨不得所有事都亲力亲为，觉得魔法占用了他们父女之间培养感情的机会。但Loki嫌弃他笨手笨脚的，别以为在他小时候差点被Thor扔到地上的事母亲没告诉过他。

所以对Loki来说，需要面临的挑战只有哺乳，恢复能力强不代表他不怕疼。大概是遗传了她们另一个父亲的怪力基因，大女儿吃神生中第一口奶的时候就把Loki的乳头吮破了一层皮。Loki全程直冒冷汗，抱着赴死的念头从Thor怀里接过二女儿，将另一边乳头塞进她的嘴里，并且挠花了Thor带着慈爱微笑的脸。

Loki Odinson的哺乳生涯刚刚开始就结束了，这个开始还没能给俩闺女带来一顿饱饭。复仇者们在理解他这一点上做的比Thor好，在收到挚友们火速送来的吸乳器的时候大个子还在嘀咕孩子的吸力应该不会比机器大，这点质疑在Loki举着饥肠辘辘的女儿对上他的乳头后消失了。

这时Thor迎来他的挑战，从Loki怀孕开始他便压抑着自己的欲望，如今生产后的Loki欲念不如孕期那么高涨了，但是Thor迟迟没有得到彻底的释放。他倒不是忍不住，不单是因为女儿们的婴儿床暂时放在他们的卧室，他更希望Loki能够好好休息，只是忍得…实在辛苦，尤其是Loki用那个吸乳器的时候。

Loki每次挤奶都是在晚上洗澡之后，那时的奶水已经充盈到会从乳头溢出几滴，穿着浴袍也便于接下来的动作。他的弟弟会将鼓胀的胸口塞进吸乳器带有小凸起的罩子里，随着机器滴——的一声启动，紧贴肌肤的凸起便开始震动，这是最先进的技术，正式吸奶之前的泌乳模式，但是Loki的乳头跟他下面的小嘴一样多汁，刚刚开始便有乳白色的液体涌入奶瓶，当转入吸奶阶段的一瞬间乳汁更是直接喷出来。

也许是因为机器会不经意间给他带来快感，Loki每次挤空两边的乳腺后都是双颊通红，当他发现Thor总会支着裤裆里的帐篷回到浴室解决时，之后的挤奶工作总会伴随着他“难耐”的呻吟进行，而Thor几乎熬不到挤奶结束。

Loki知道他的哥哥迟早会爆发，所以此时此刻，他对自己被红着眼睛的Thor吊起双手一点也不意外。

被施予魔咒的绳子将他的双手抬高，后背靠在床头的墙上，他上一秒才刚刚挤完奶，吸乳器还嘬在他的左胸，而被欲望控制连鼻孔都张大的Thor，只是将奶瓶拆下来放在一旁，用两段胶带将罩子贴在他的胸口，又拿了个空奶瓶连上。

Loki挑着眉毛舔了舔嘴唇，他开始欣赏Thor的新鲜感了，只不过很可惜，“我的乳汁没法分泌那么快，哥哥，恐怕这些花样要等你的女儿们断奶的时候实施了，相信到时候你会发扬节约粮食的精神。”

“哦不Loki。”，Thor笑着轻啄Loki的嘴唇，“这只是一个泌乳测试，让我们看看人工操作的效率会不会比机器更高。”

接着他的舌头便侵入Loki的齿关，将对方的哼笑吞入口中。两人的舌纠缠着，双方都贪婪地汲取彼此的津液，Thor的手也没消停，先是摩挲着Loki敏感的腰侧，又腾出左手挑逗他暴露在空气中依旧湿润的乳头，这个吻最终在Loki因他搔刮对方腋下咬了他的舌头时停止。

Thor今天没什么耐心，所以他没有调侃对方久久未经情事而过分敏感的身体，他将湿热的吻印在Loki身上的每一个角落。大概是怕吵醒两位好不容易哄睡着的小公主，Loki一声不吭，但Thor用余光瞥见他的小腹随着自己动作下移而收缩频率加快。他把这视作邀请，跳过这块因孕育生命而丰腴的部分，舔上对方高高翘起的顶端。

Loki仰着头发出一声惊喘，因刺激太强动作太急不小心磕到后脑，他有些发蒙，不仅是因为撞击，更是因为汹涌而来的快感。他双眼紧闭，咬住下唇死死将自己抵在墙上，Thor的舌头不断在冠状沟滑动，时不时扫过最受不住刺激的顶端裂口，舌尖戳弄着马眼，让电流般的快意随脊柱窜过，激起的热浪蔓延至全身。

“Thor！哥哥…够了…”，最开始的怒斥似乎惊扰到女儿的美梦，应该是睡眠相对欠佳的Thrud，她发出一声细弱的抗议声，这让Loki的心马上揪在一起，赶紧放轻了声音，蓄满生理泪水的绿眼睛可怜巴巴的看向Thor。

“真的？”，Thor的嘴角勾起一抹戏谑，他伸手掐了一下Loki的乳头，对方控制不住的弹跳一下让他内心无比愉悦，他装作看不懂Loki眼中的怒火，对着溢出的寥寥几滴乳汁满脸失落，“还不够，弟弟，我还需要加倍努力。”

然后他将嘴唇贴上Loki已经湿润的雌穴。

“！！？？”，Loki几乎咬碎了牙才抑制住惊叫，经过修复的新生嫩肉敏感程度出乎他的意料，他甚至觉得自己会被Thor的舌头烫伤，在熬过最初的刺激后开始不断的扭动腰部和双腿，试图躲开Thor有些过分活泼的舌头。

Thor当然不会如他所愿，他将Loki的腿掰开压在墙上，让对方腿间的花穴在他眼前完全绽放。Thor将舌尖戳进小阴唇之间的缝隙细细舔弄，故意发出啧啧的水声，他舌头的每一次细微移动都会使Loki发出带着哭腔的喘息，他现在顾不得抬头看，但他能保证Loki现在一定哭红了眼睛。

其实何止是哭红了眼，他全身都因下体紧贴的热源而化成一滩春水，脑袋里都被对方的舌头搅成一团浆糊，唯一能拼凑出的话语便是提醒自己不能浪叫出声，即使他真的很想这么做。

当Thor吮上他的阴核时Loki恨不得一头撞晕自己，酥麻的快感在神经分布最密集的位置炸开，一寸寸的攀爬至全身，其中有一部分集中于胸部，这个感觉Loki非常熟悉。

“Thor…Thor停下…！”，Loki此时只有小腿能移动，他尽力踢蹬着远离对方，轻声呵斥着。但是Thor完全没有停下的意思，反而更卖力的挑逗吮吸着已经苏醒肿胀的阴核，甚至用牙齿轻轻研磨，还用自己的胡渣轻蹭对方的外阴唇。又痛又爽的感觉如同被一道雷劈中，绝望又无法阻止。

“不…你不能这样…求你…”，身体的反应没给他把话说全的机会，在对方重重嘬在阴核上时，毫无准备的他就被推上高潮。久违的释放是强烈又持久的，他顾不上有没有将爱液喷到哥哥的脸上，被迫专注于高潮的余韵，如同失足落海的人慌乱地抱紧浮木。

“哦…Loki，我亲爱的弟弟，你真是太棒了。”

Loki的眼睛还未能完成对焦，混沌中听到对方浸着笑意的声音，感官这才一点点的苏醒，首先传送到脑子里的便是胸口的胀痛和麻痒，之后便是肋骨与肚皮丝丝凉凉的感觉，一股恐惧与羞愧笼罩在心头。

“你…你怎么敢？！”

“这证明人工泌乳的效果不错，你以后可以少用这个东西了。”

Thor用指尖沾取对方溢到腹部的乳汁，放在嘴里尝了尝，还不怕死的砸了砸嘴，他相信如果目光能化为实体那么他已经被Loki射成筛子了，但是可惜，他不能。于是Thor一边撸动自己的性器一边吸上了对方的乳头，并且开启了贴在旁边的吸乳器，直接进入挤奶模式。

Loki实在无法压抑自己的声音了，高潮后的身体经不起刺激，只能随着Thor和机器的吮吸抽抽嗒嗒，他能感觉到胸口的鼓胀正在缓解，而这个过程比往常更加舒爽。

当Loki的精液射到自己的小腹时，Thor听出了对方哭腔里愈加浓重的委屈，他放过了对方已经胀大一圈的乳头，并且将另一边从吸乳器中解救出来，这时的奶瓶已经装了近二分之一。

Thor释放了Loki的双手，扶着他让他躺在床上，还将“成果”在他眼前晃了晃，“效率高，体验好，你确定以后不用我帮你？”

然后Thor被Loki一巴掌呼下了床，硬着下身肿着半边脸哄两位被吵醒的小公主。

只不过他后来又讨回好处了，你看看角落里落一层灰的吸乳器就知道了。


End file.
